Thé Toi
by Calamithy
Summary: Dernière partie de l'OS postée, yaoi. Restrictions budgétaires chez les Preventers ! Levée du mystère ! Quoique ? Pour Lysanéa :P
1. Ejecthés

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Tss tss je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D).Ah oui, ce n'est pas un UA.  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Restrictions budgétaires. Preventers... à terre ! (et atterrés :p)  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Lysa ! Parce que tu es juste extraordinaire et que tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien (et non pour ceux qui lisent, ce n'est pas classé X :p) Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Un peu de rigolade qui fait réfléchir un tout tit peu :) et gros bisous.**

Escritouillée en sirotant mon thé vert. Posté en 3 parties (parce que c'est plus équilibré. Sisi, mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour :D).

**Pour la compréhension du texte : tout ce qui est _en italique_ s'est passé avant que ne commence l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thé Toi<br>**

**T**

**1/3 : Ejec-thés**

**T  
><strong>

**QG de Sank des Preventers, 18 juin AC 205, 08h00 au début de l'histoire  
><strong>

**T**

Duo Maxwell était accro au thé et donc travailler avec lui était un enfer.

Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ?

OK.

Imaginez-vous dans une petite pièce avec un homme (enfin, faiseur de bombe en pré-retraite fictive, discipliné comme la coupe de cheveux de Heero Yuy.)

Une ancienne cuisine reconvertie en bureau faute de moyens.

Soit on économisait en logistique, soit on économisait en salaire.

Les Sages de La Nation Unifiée de la Sphère Terrestre, face à la vague « peace n love, on est en crise, pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour notre défense si on n'a plus d'ennemis depuis 5 ans » ont décidé de se faire réélire et donc, d'écouter la clameur populaire.

En somme, de réduire le budget.

**T**

_- Ils réduisent le budget ?_

_- Oui, Duo. Ils réduisent le budget._

_- Merci pour l'écho amélioré, Tro'._

**T**

Les héros autrefois (terroristes)

Pardon. Les héros autrefois _respectés_ étaient aujourd'hui décriés. La population avait la mémoire aussi courte qu'un(e) conjoint(e) volage.

Les Sages avaient refusé d'optimiser les dépenses publiques (de changer leur train de vie) – pas assez symbolique pour les médias, pas assez peace n love pour le peuple (d'après leur agence de com').

Par contre, pour l'exemple, travailler dans le dénuement le plus total (faire cheap) c'était le top.

**T**

_- Non mais ils se foutent de ma gueule, là._

_- Duo, pardon, Agent Maxwell, vous êtes bien la dernière personne…_

_- Non mais attends Léna. Je suis né dans la merde, ça je peux pas le changer. Bosser dans la merde c'est pas possible. C'est insupportable._

_- Enfin n'exagérez rien, rien n'est sale._

_- Tu travaillerais là, toi ?_

_- …_

**T**

Et donc les anciens bureaux high tech étaient en stand-by : comprendre qu'ils avaient été vidés et réquisitionnés. Ils étaient actuellement inoccupés et on le reprocherait aux Preventers plus tard mais pour le moment, les militaires n'étaient plus là donc c'était super.

L'argent public serait enfin utilisé à bon escient.

**T**

_- Heero, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, Réléna._

_- Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas d'avis._

_- Tu ne penses pas assez. Si je n'avais pas d'avis, pourquoi me demander ?_

_- …_

**T**

Le quartier était trop chic. Donc l'année dernière, lancement de campagne électorale oblige, les bureaux avaient été transférés dans un quartier non pas populaire mais mal famé.

Ils étaient militaires, ils sauraient se défendre.

Normal.

**T**

_- 'Fei, ferme la bouche._

_- …_

_- Laisse tomber, Duo. Il est en état de choc._

_- Pas sûr qu'il s'en remette, Tro. Y en a qui croient que parce qu'on peut travailler n'importe où on peut le faire n'importe comment._

**T**

Les Preventers étaient une organisation gouvernementale et militaire. Les militaires n'avaient ni syndicat, ni droit de grève. Mais ils avaient une opinion.

Comme les Sages ne perdaient pas le nord, ils avaient dit aux déménagés de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils savaient à quel point leurs actions et exactions étaient utiles, vitales.

Que rien ne changerait à leur travail.

**T**

_- Ouais. En fait on va travailler plus pour suer plus._

**T**

Et donc qu'ils feraient exactement la même chose mais avec moins de moyens « le temps que les choses se calment » parce que « vous comprenez »

Faire la même chose, le profil bas en plus. Une pré-retraite fictive, donc. Ils comprenaient, oui.

**T**

_- Estimez-vous heureux de travailler pour une quelconque rémunération Agent Maxwell. Le patriotisme ne devrait pas être tarifé. Vous n'êtes pas un prostitué si je puis me permettre._

_- Si, si je suis ta pute au rabais vieux salaud. Ça me dérange pas d'être payé, tu sais._

_- Oui mais le patriotisme devrait…_

_- Pa quoi ? Triolisme ?_

_- Triotisme ?_

_- Pathétique.. tac, Gouverneur._

**T**

Les Sages n'avaient tenu leurs employés qu'en conservant leur salaire. Sinon si compréhensifs, si dédiés à la cause qu'ils étaient, ils leur auraient fait un doigt d'honneur économique et auraient accessoirement fait sauter le nouveau bocal, pardon, nouveau local. Ils étaient sociopathes et pragmatiques. Ce n'était pas incompatible.

**T**

_- Tic tac ?_

_- Boum._

_- … au service tarifé du peuple, donc, Agent Maxwell..._

_- C'est tout nous, sac à merde !_

**T**

Le faiseur de bombes Maxwell était un peu trop en pré-retraite _fictive_ au goût de ses employeurs. Comprendre que le peu de temps à lui dont il disposait, il laissait libre cours à son génie créatif. Il créait ainsi des explosifs artistiques et écologiques à partir de n'importe quoi, recyclé ou non. (grenade goût pommes, tnt-carottes, bazookananas… )

Certains ressemblaient à s'y méprendre…

**T**

_- On dirait Yuy._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Wu. 'Ro est une bombe._

_- Je n'ai jamais…_

_- C'est exactement ce que t'as sous-entendu._

_- Mais…_

_- Tro, tu sais que Wu trouve 'Ro hot ?_

_- Ce n'est pas…_

_- Alors tu as insinué que 'Ro ressemblait à un ananas ?_

**T**

Mais ça restait un passe-temps parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Le cirque, la fonction publique – prof d'histoire, spécialisé dans la tragédie de L5 -, ingénieur en informatique autodidacte (donc avec des diplômes falsifiés aujourd'hui détectables) et employé d'une entreprise de recyclage composée de 2 personnes, dont une fille aussi géniale que fluette, ça n'allait pas faire sauter la banque.

Quatre Winner était l'exception.

**T**

_- Mais jamais de la vie. Tu l'as rêvé. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

**T**

Le très distingué « ma main dans ta gueule » à Réléna Peacecraft suivi d'un « si vous me faites chier je vous facture mon expertise et elle vaut 3 immeubles la minute. » ont valu au Président du Directoire de la Winner Corp, consultant BENEVOLE et réserviste de pouvoir assister aux réunions « de son bureau parce que merde »

Et donc voilà comment on pouvait se retrouver à travailler dans la même pièce que Duo Maxwell quand on avait pris l'habitude d'avoir son propre bureau, son propre espace.

Lui dirait « sa tranquillité d'esprit »

Duo Maxwell dirait : « son petit confort »

Lui c'était Heero Yuy. Et ils travaillaient ensemble parce que l'administration des Preventers était procédurière. Après le chiffre 1 venait le chiffre 2. Maxwell était le pilote 02, lui, le pilote 01. Les binômes, comme leur nom l'indique, allaient deux par deux.

Heero Yuy ayant piloté Wing 0 tout en étant le pilote 01, il avait désespérément essayé d'être en binôme avec lui-même. On lui avait répondu que c'était hors protocole.

Bien essayé.

**T**

_- En binôme avec votre Gundam ? Ne profitez pas des failles du système pour obtenir satisfaction._

_- Look who's talking comme dirait l'autre._

_- Agent Yuy, si fort que vous soyez, vous avez contribué à instaurer la paix. Vous n'êtes qu'une valeur ajoutée._

_- Quoiqu'il aurait ajouté « douchebag ». Avant de tout faire sauter._

_- Essentielle, cependant._

_- Hn. Ajoute un zéro à mon salaire, pour travailler avec Maxwell faut au moins ça. Appelle ça une extorsion de fond, comme tu veux._

_- C'est un…_

_- Si tu le fais pas, Gouverneur, c'est ton squelette que j'extirpe de ton corps vivant. On peut mettre au pouvoir qui on veut sauf un mort. Alors ?_

_- Réléna Peacecraft ne vous soutiendra pas dans cette action !_

_- Réléna objecterait si on refusait le changement de lieu, parce qu'il est symbolique et stratégique. On remplace difficilement un symbole. Par contre toi, t'es un bibelot._

_- …_

_- Et rajoute un zéro aux autres aussi, ça leur évitera de venir te voir et d'envoyer un faire-part de décès à ta femme et tes 5 maîtresses._

_- Si je meurs…_

_- Si tu meurs, tu mourras. Les autres ont une attache. Moi j'ai personne, j'ai pas de pression, je peux t'éliminer. Après on peut essayer de te venger ce dont je doute, on ne venge pas les bibelots. A la fin, tu seras mort. Alors ce zéro ?_

**T**

Maxwell et Yuy se voyaient trop, se fréquentaient trop. Auprès de lui il avait développé son cynisme.

Avant il s'en foutait, point.

Avant il faisait ce qu'on lui disait sans discuter.

Aujourd'hui il faisait ce qu'il voulait à peu près.

Oui, c'était une évolution.

**T**

_- On a… 50 cents de plus que prévu. Wah, je vais pouvoir racheter la Winner Corp ! J'ai officiellement un zéro de plus à mon salaire._

_- … Hn._

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Le Gouverneur prend sa retraite anticipée ?_

_- Shine..._

_- Hein._

_- Ils ont chiné sur le salaire._

_- Ils ont surtout chiné sur le lieu, non mais bosser dans ça, quoi ! Mais bon y a à bouffer et du thé. M'en remettrai._

**T**

Avant les pilotes et Yuy étaient des compagnons d'infortune.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient des compagnons de galère, à l'exception de Winner qui était un rat sauf quand il payait ses tournées (underground, des militaires inutiles qui boivent publiquement un coup entre potes avec leur propres deniers ce n'était pas politiquement correct. Où allait l'argent public ? Rien à voir ? Dites ça au Peuple de Sank qui se lève tôt et qui lit le journal)

Et depuis 3 mois Heero et Duo bossait dans « ça »

**T**

**T**

**Tsuzuku 1/3**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Lysa !<p>

La suite et fin peut-être demain, si ceux qui me suivent ont eu le temps de lire, sinon en fin de semaine !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *fatiguée mais en pont, yeaaaah*


	2. Promiscuithé

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Tss tss je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D).Ah oui, ce n'est pas un UA.  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Restrictions budgétaires. Preventers... à terre ! (et atterrés :p)  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Lysa ! Parce que tu es juste extraordinaire et que tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien (et non pour ceux qui lisent, ce n'est pas classé X :p) Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Un peu de rigolade qui fait réfléchir un tout tit peu :) et gros bisous.**

Escritouillée en sirotant mon thé vert. Posté en 3 parties (parce que c'est plus équilibré. Sisi, mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour :D).

Blague à part je suis perfectionniste dans ma nawakerie. J'aime bien quand c'est équilibré, et tout mettre maintenant aurait pu être indigeste alors j'ai allégé la chose.

**Pour la compréhension du texte : tout ce qui est _en italique_ s'est passé avant que ne commence l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thé Toi<strong>

**T  
><strong>

**2/3 **Promiscui-thé****

**T  
><strong>

**QG de Sank des Preventers, 18 juin AC 205, 08h00 au début de l'histoire  
><strong>

**T**

_Avant les pilotes et Yuy étaient des compagnons d'infortune._

_Aujourd'hui ils étaient des compagnons de galère, à l'exception de Winner qui était un rat sauf quand il payait ses tournées (underground, des militaires inutiles qui boivent publiquement un coup entre potes avec leur propres deniers ce n'était pas politiquement correct. Où allait l'argent public ? Rien à voir ? Dites ça au Peuple de Sank qui se lève tôt et qui lit le journal)_

Et depuis 3 mois Heero et Duo bossait dans « ça »

Dans une cuisine reconvertie en bureau organisé en L.

**T**

- 'Rrrr.

- Hn ?

- Hm ? Oh, j'ai pas dit 'Ro. Je grogne, ça fait 5 fois que mon portable freeze.

- Il va falloir faire une demande d'achat.

- Pour que je l'ai dans deux ans ? Hmph. Ceci est une mission pour… Démerdator !

- Et ça nécessite que tu ouvres ta chemise, Maxwell ?

- Toi, t'as jamais vu Superman. Ou t'as pas de miroir. Et puis fait chaud.

- On est en juin, Maxwell.

- Fait soif.

- Les robinets gouttent. Sers-toi.

- Quand fait chaud et soif faut boire chaud.

- L'eau chaude fuit.

- Me f'rais bien un tit thé…

- … Et sinon tu l'as eu le rapport de Chang ?

**T**

A la place d'une grande table il y en avait 2 petites à tiroir – des consoles… à l'image de l'édifice : suranné -, l'une formant un angle droit avec l'autre.

Sur chacune, quelques dossiers – pas trop, sinon trop lourd et pas de place, un téléphone et un portable.

**T**

- Le pauvre Wu a été parachuté sur le terrain d'office : pas de pilote 06, pas de binôme arbitraire…

- « Le pauvre » préfère « mourir sur le terrain avec honneur que de travailler dans un cagibi ».

- Tu le présentes comme une chochotte, 'Ro.

- « Le Pauvre » a une prime de risque.

- T'es jaloux, hein, 'Ro minet ?

- Je tolère 'Ro. Et tu n'as qu'une vie. Et non. Il couche avec Une et elle est sur place.

- Brr tu viens de me congeler, là… bon, tu t'décales, que je puisse faire chauffer l'eau ? Thanks, bud' !

- …

**T**

Zen, rester zen.

Tous les dossiers avaient en théorie une version numérisée, seulement l'ordinateur éternel n'existant pas malgré les avancées considérables (ça tuerait le marché), il fallait en conserver une version imprimée (que l'on reprocherait aux Preventers parce que l'écologie c'était important, que le papier avant c'était des arbres et que ça coûtait très cher même recyclé)

« Imprimer seulement si c'est utile » c'est bien. Mais même si c'est utile… c'est pas bien, c'est jeter l'argent et la nature par les fenêtres au nom de la guerre.

Preventers = Guerre. On faisait des raccourcis comme ça.

**T**

**- « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers ! **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers !**»**

- Putain y a *encore* une manif en bas…

**- « Ouais ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon !»**

- On en a tous les jours depuis qu'on est là. Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être mort.

- Hein ? Depuis quand tu veux vivre, toi ?

- Dit le recordman toute catégories des suicides ratés.

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- C'était pas des suicides, 'Ro ! C'était des tentatives de mort au champ d'honneur ! C'est le bouton qui fonctionnait jamais.

- Tu avais un Gundam Cheap. Deathscythe devait être subventionné par l'Etat.

**- « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers ! **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers !**»**

- Qui c'est que tu traites de Cheap ? Ton Gundam était des nôtres, il s'est fait défoncer comme les autres alors la ramène pas.

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- Mais moi je veux bien les libérer les locaux ! C'est pas les locaux qu'il faut libérer, c'est nous ! Heyy ! Libérez-nous !

- C'est temporaire.

- T'es comme les cons en bas, toi ? Tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ?

- Je crois en moi, Maxwell. Ce n'est peut-être pas temporaire pour nos employeurs. Mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire pour l'argent. Et pour la sécurité collective.

- 'Sont en train d'user ma patience ces cons à prendre racine. Je leur aurai balancé de l'eau si j'avais pu ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas écologique. Tu ne peux pas faire pousser des hommes.

- … T'as raison. Plutôt que de gaspiller l'eau, autant la boire. Ah, y en a encore dans la bouilloire. Tu peux appuyer sur le bouton, steup ?

**- « Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon ! **Non aux Gnons !**»**

**T**

Quoiqu'ils fassent ils n'auraient **pas** raison dans une période électorale qui leur était défavorable.

**T**

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- Putain ça fait une heure, là. C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ! ON S'ENTEND PLUS PETER !

- Maxwell… ils ne t'entendent pas. Et ne t'écoutent pas. Et tu devrais faire de même. On n'a du pain sur la planche.

- C'est un peu normal dans une cuisine, nan ?

- ... Je vais te le mettre ce pain. Il avance le dossier...

- Tu sais c'qu'il te dit le dossier ?

- Il me dit : « je veux rejoindre la pile des affaires classées et commencer mon ascension sociale jusqu'aux archives ».

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- Mais on glande pas, bordel ! On sert à rien mais on n'a pas « rien» sur la table. On a des dossiers. Des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des putains de dossiers. Des rapports, du matos au rabais, des insultes et les poches trouées pour faire le job.

- ...

**- « Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon ! **Non aux Gnons !**»**

**T**

Quoiqu'ils fassent ils n'auraient **vraiment pas** raison dans une période électorale qui leur était défavorable.

**T**

- Un taudis classé patrimoine historique et qui doit « rester en l'état hormis la dérogation obtenue pour un léger blindage des vitres qui ne vous coûtera gracieusement rien » sous peine que le gouvernement s'auto-paye une amende… et c'est nous les schizos ?

- Amende, Maxwell, qui « nécessiterait un prélèvement de 97% de notre salaire jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et, dans l'hypothèse où nous aurions des héritiers, ceux-ci devraient rembourser sur au minimum 5 générations ».

**- « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers ! **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers !**»**

- Faites des moutards qu'ils disaient… Quoique. Au pire, t'en fais un à Léna - ou 29 si tu fais ça par correspondance et pas à la old school - et roule, ça annulerait l'auto-dette fictive et on défonce tout.

- Je suis old school comme tu dis. Et je n'irais pas jusque-là pour rester imposable sur mon revenu.

- Jusqu'à faire un môme ? Tu sais que c'est déductible !

**- « Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon ! **Non aux Gnons !**»**

**T**

Quoiqu'ils fassent ils n'auraient** jamais** raison dans une période électorale qui leur était défavorable.

Surtout avec des médias orientés.

**T**

- C'est pas l'enfant le problème, si je peux l'assumer. Non, c'est la mère.

- Quoi, tu peux pas la lever, Heero ?

- Pour elle ? Chaque fois que je la vois je pense que je lui ai offert un nounours. Avec le meilleur entraînement du monde, mon mental ne suit pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je remplis la bouilloire, pourquoi ? Tu peux la reposer sur son socle et appuyer sur le bouton, steup ?

- Hn. J'ai besoin de tes conclusions sur le rapport de Chang.

- Ok, ça va prendre une min. … Euh… c'est celui de l'affaire SHARKS ? La planque de 2 mois sur 300 pages ?

- Dans ce cas bonne lecture, Maxwell. Je pense que tu peux te rasseoir, un coursier le récupère dans une heure.

- Et pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu le rapport de Chang.

- T'as pas précisé lequel ! Putain et c'est maintenant que tu me le files ?

- Il fallait bien que je le lise.

- …

**- « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers ! **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers !**»**

**T**

Deux hommes derrière deux consoles formant un angle droit. Gare à la tangente.

Dans un si petit espace mieux valait ne pas être face à face.

Maxwell avait derrière lui un placard à balai et à sa gauche un réfrigérateur en panne tous deux reconvertis : le premier, en placard à archives, le second, à fourniture.

Dans son tiroir il avait ses trésors : une partie de ses armes, du sucre, des chewing-gums, du thé et des pignons de pin transgéniques et sûrement radioactives (ces... choses auraient dû être retournées à la poussières, la date de péremption remontant à plus de 2000 ans. Mais c'était bien là. Pour n'importe quel être vivant ça aurait été mortel. Mais il s'agissait de Duo Maxwell)

Face à lui, à quelques mètres, il y avait une cuisinière hors-service collée à un évier du mal.

Yuy… avait derrière lui un placard à mugs avec une bouilloire, une machine à café et au-dessus une fenêtre d'où se suicider était impossible (ne serait-ce que l'ouvrir quand il faisait chaud – ou pour décourager des manifestants - était peine perdue, même pour lui)

Dans son tiroir il avait une partie de ses armes, des patches, des boules Quiès et des boules antimites.

A sa gauche, à quelques mètres, il y avait la même cuisinière et le même évier du mal.

Mais oui un évier du mal, vous savez ce que c'est. Les robinets fuient et les plombiers aussi. On leur avait déjà reproché, d'ailleurs, aux Preventers : il n'y avait pas de guerre, ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient donc le temps de réparer des robinets.

Réléna avait approuvé devant la caméra. Mais derrière, elle leur avait simplement demandé de bien vouloir faire un effort puisqu'ils étaient polyvalents, qu'elle n'avait pas le budget pour financer un professionnel, que ce serait déraisonnable.

Au regard meurtrier qu'elle reçut, elle décida de laisser couler.

**T**

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- Je veux être le binôme de Quat'bibi… je l'aime, il a des vrais locaux, lui. Et puis m'a appris plein de trucs. Se détendre sous une tente… siroter un bon thé à la menthe bien sucré, avec des pignons de pin… c'est lui qui m'a appris qu'il fallait boire chaud quand on avait hmm chaud… ça m'rend nostalgique…

- T'as la nostalgie précoce. T'en as pris un il y a une heure.

- T'as raison, 'Ro. Le meilleur moyen de pas vivre dans les souvenirs c'est de s'en recréer. Je vois que t'es occupé, te dérange pas je vais ré-appuyer. En fait si, dérange-toi un peu, steup…

- …

- Quoi ? Une urgence ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Barton.

- … Vas-y, fais-nous bisquer, Clowny ! Ce salaud profite de son statut de binôme VIP pour être 5 jours/5 dans les locaux de la Winner.

- Tu voulais pas y être il y a deux minutes ?

- J'm'en fous !

- Hn. Apparemment la fête est finie. Les conseillers en image de Winner lui ont suggéré d'insister sur ses actions pacifistes. Faire venir un Preventer dans ses locaux en cette période serait contreproductif.

- Et tu sais ça comment ?

- « Je viens de recevoir un message de Barton »

- … Prends-moi pour un con.

- Hn.

- Toi je vais te... bref. Il a écrit tout ça sur le message ?

- Il est quelque peu dépaysé par son nouvel espace de travail.

**T**

Travailler dans ces conditions… même si elles étaient loin d'être optimales, il fallait objectivement reconnaître qu'il y avait pire.

**T**

****- « Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon ! **Non aux Gnons !**»**  
><strong>

- … Tu veux dire qu'il est dans son bureau officiel ? L'ex cabinet de douche à l'autre bout ? Y a une JUSTICE !

- Hn. Puisqu'il est un binôme tout seul on lui a donné une petite pièce.

- MAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Mais avec du matériel Winner pour qu'il puisse rester en étroite relation avec son binôme.

- Et à part se plaindre de son cabinet de douche high-tech, il dit quoi ? Parce que euh le fait qu'il soit redescendu sur terre, je m'en fous en fait. Ah t'as bougé ! Tu vois quand tu veux ? Hmm… thé…

****- « Pre-ven-ters, men-teurs, Pre-ven-ters, men-teurs ! »****

- Ah, ils ont changé de disque. Et j'aime pas ce disque.

- ...

**T**

Ça aurait même pu être acceptable avec beaucoup d'effort : dans un environnement exigu, dans des conditions « extrêmes » il fallait observer une attitude extrêmement précautionneuse.

Notamment une attention extrême à se faire le plus petit possible, mettre tout en œuvre pour ne pas gêner l'autre dans son travail.

**T**

- Bon, là il me faut un thé, je sature.

- Tu ne viens pas d'en prendre un ou plutôt, 36 ?

- Et t'es ma mère depuis ? T'as pas envie de pisser, que je puisse me servir sans te saouler ?

- Et tu es ma vessie depuis ?

- Je sais pourquoi ces connards manifestent… C'est pas ce matin que Réléna doit passer avec les médias pour faire sa pub ?

- Hn, à 11h30.

- Il est 11h22. Et elle est toujours ponct… bah où tu vas ? Je croyais que t'avais pas envie, 'Ro ?

- Tu as hypnotisé ma verge.

- Les voies de Réléna sont impénétrables. T'as pas l'droit de fuir les caméras plus de 10 minutes, buddy ! Hm, va bientôt plus me rester de pignons…

**- « Li-bé-rez les lo-caux, ne glan-dez pas sur not' dos ! »**

****- « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, pas besoin des Preventers ! »**  
><strong>

****- « Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'po-gnon ! Non aux Gnons ! Ren-dez-nous l'pognon ! »**  
><strong>

****- « Pre-ven-ters, men-teurs, Pre-ven-ters, men-teurs ! »****

****- « Ré-lé-na avec nous, dé-ba-rra-sse-nous des vo-yous, Ré-lé-na, avec nous, dé-ba-rra-sse-nous des vo-yous ! »******  
><strong>

**T**

Don't crack over pressure...

Main dans la main dans la tourmente, concentré, droit au but, pour ne pas laisser la situation porter sur le peu de nerf qui leur restait.

Ce n'était pas une mission impossible.

Ce n'était pas impossible quand on avait les mêmes méthodes de travail.

Ce n'était pas impossible avec des méthodes différentes mais une volonté d'adaptation.

Ce n'était pas impossible avec des efforts.

Mais quand on faisait des efforts sur tout… sauf ce qui clochait, _vraiment…_

**T**

- La pauvre Rél est arrivée avec un sourire en plastique et leur a sorti un je vous ai compris.

- Hn. Il y a des limites aux limitations de budget. Le peuple aime l'absence de signe extérieur de richesse. Mais défendre un pays en paix dans le dénuement le plus total n'instaure pas un sentiment de sécurité.

- Ouais, un peu comme si on lançait des patates bio sur des Gundams. Enfin, pas les miennes.

- En effet, Maxwell, les tiennes sont un contre-exemple.

- C'était mieux du temps où on était terroristes : on n'avait pas à faire du marketing politique à 2 balles. Chapeau aux Sages. Avant y avait les emplois fictifs, maintenant y a les locaux fictifs. Putain nos locaux font de la figu.

- Hn.

- Hm ?

- Je suis en train de lire une dépêche.

- Et c'est moi le fainéant… et elle nous traite de menteurs la dépêche ?

- D'après le tout dernier sondage hypnos suite au discours de Réléna, il semblerait que le peuple préfèrerait ne *pas* avoir à financer nos locaux avec leurs impôts : il serait prêt à faire grève pour que l'on travaille de chez nous plutôt que d'un immeuble vétuste.

- Ah bon ? Ils pensent à nos conditions de travail maintenant ?

- Le mur s'est effrité peu avant le speech et des pierres sont tombées sur les manifestants. Certains affirment avoir entendu comme une déflagration, mais il n'y a apparemment pas assez de dégât pour qu'il y en ait eu. Ou alors c'est le fait d'un professionnel.

- Des blessés ?

- 30.

- Un pro qui mettrait une bombe avec Réléna dans le coin et qui tue personne ? Il a que ça à foutre ? Et t'as senti une secousse, toi ? Et l'immeuble tient encore, c'est juste pas possible et c'est le pro qui parle. Nan les mecs ont eu peur et ils ont rêvé le boom.

- Hn. Ils ont concrètement réalisé qu'il y avait des limites aux économies.

- Héhé, c'est un argument percutant. Ça va être chaud à rattraper, ça. Comme on nous a sucré les logements de fonction, et que nos apparts on les paye avec not' salaire, ça entre dans le « privé ». Et ces connards de Sages l'ont bien profond parce qu'il…

- leur est interdit de se servir de notre vie privée pour leur campagne sous peine de poursuite.

- Comme dirait Quat' : Sheh ! A force de suivre les sondages à la con ça pouvait que se retourner en plein dans leur gueule. Ça se fête ! Et comme on n'a pas l'droit de boire…tu pourrais ?

- Hn.

**T**

Si seulement c'était de temps en temps…

Ça aurait pu être bien, hein ? Toutes les conditions étaient à peu près réunies pour que ça se passe relativement correctement.

Mais partager le bureau d'un homme qui travaillait bien, beaucoup et qui, si on le laissait faire, se levait toutes les vingt minutes pour prendre sa drogue.

Un homme qui passait systématiquement derrière soi pour aller remplir la bouilloire, la reposer, appuyer sur le bouton qui fait un clac en plastique, se servir un mug et se rasseoir avec du boulot par-dessus la tête et des manifestants c'est juste impossible.

**T**

- Je comprends pas ce « hn », buddy.

- Hn.

- Je comprends toujours tes hn.

- Hnégatif. Tu viens de manger, ça va te faire digérer. Tu vas être amorphe.

- … J'appelle pas « mâcher un chewing-gum jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blanc », manger, Yuy.

- …

- Décale-toi un peu, steup.

- Hn.

- Ok.

- ?

- Merci, t'es un frère.

- … Ne. Refais. Jamais ça.

- Ben tu te décidais pas à te décaler ! Alors je t'ai décalé. Et tu t'es pas pris la cuisinière, te plains pas. Top les roulettes, hein. T'inquiète, je te remettrai à ta place.

**T**

Yuy pouvait se mettre à la place de Maxwell d'une certaine manière.

Yuy aussi avait une addiction : il fumait. Pourquoi ? Travailler pour Une et Réléna Peacecraft ? C'était meurtre avec préméditation. Il avait beau avoir eu une jeunesse particulièrement difficile, meurtrière et sadique entre Odin et J, jamais rien ne l'avait préparé à travailler pour une femme. A plus forte raison, deux.

Maxwell ne fumait pas. Il était interdit de fumer dans les locaux et il était contreproductif de prendre 5 minutes par heure sur son temps de travail pour aller fumer, même s'il y avait droit.

Avec la configuration actuelle, il lui fallait en effet 5 minutes 58 pour sortir des locaux.

Et c'était dommage. Yuy ne prenant pas de pause, il en venait à ne plus coha-bi-ther.

Mais à subir la promiscui-thé.

**T**

- Putain d'ordi qui rame... bon je vais m'faire un thé en attendant.

- On va te mettre une perfusion, Maxwell, ce n'est pas possible.

- Sérieux... Ton avis sur ma conso de thé c'était mignon 5 minutes, mais là ça me saoule, ok ? Et on peut pas apporter de choses extérieures, tu te rappelles ?

- Je vais négocier une dérogation avec Réléna.

- Ah parce que tu peux la lever maintenant ? C'est plus non aux gnons c'est oui à l'oignon ?

- Je n'ai qu'à penser à toi pour être motivé. Ton thé, là, ça ne va plus être possible.

- Ils m'ont lessivé le cerveau, j'ai besoin de ma dose.

- J'm'en fous.

- Et je dois t'écou-ther parce que ?

- Chut.

- Quoi ?

**T**

Il avait donc très logiquement arrêté de fumer. Et non, ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait complètement irascible. Non s'il avait été irascible, il serait parti éliminer le Gouverneur.

Ok, en fait il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Et il avait essayé de proposer plus de 50 cents mais les autres sages avaient posé leur véto.

**T**

- Thé-toi. Y a pas à discu-ther.

- 'Ro minet sort ses griffes... je vais te les arracher, moi.

- Je suis pas d'accord avec les manifestants... oui aux gnons... quand je les mets.

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'cherches.

- C'est toi qui me cherches depuis des mois, Maxwell.

- Je fais mon boulot, je fais chier personne.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul. Si tu n'es pas content échange ta place avec Barton.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas, merde !

- Hn.

**T**

Il n'était pas irascible, non.

N'importe qui serait agacé par un va et vient perpétuel dans son dos.

…

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

**T**

- Tu m'saoules quand tu fais ta gueule de babouin ! Ton air supérieur te rend con on te l'a jamais dit ? J'y suis pour rien si on t'emmerde, pourquoi tu te venges sur moi ?

- Parce que tu m'emmerdes avec ton thé.

- T'as un contentieux avec la menthe c'est ça ? J a déséquilibré le feng-shui de tes ancêtres ? Pète un coup, fais une thé-rapie, ça déstresse. Allez, zou.

- Non.

- ... Pourquoi je te demande en fait ?

- Tu as raison, c'est stupide. Parce que tu ne passeras pas. Tu ne passes plus derrière moi. Tu te démerdes autrement. Plus de va et vient dans mon dos.

**T**

Il avait été suffisamment patient aujourd'hui et avant aujourd'hui. Pour toute une vie. En plus il avait vu Réléna et le capital faire avec avait explosé.

Il irait au clash : Maxwell avait dépassé sa consommation habituelle – consommation qui augmentait avec la charge de travail et le stress.

Il comprenait mais là, là…

Ça n'allait pas être possible.

**T**

- Att...

- Cette conversation est the-rminée.

**T**

Sa chaise roule jusqu'au placard.

Ses pieds bloquent tout mouvement.

Ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux prennent une expression type « mission » (ok, ça, ça change pas)

No pasará.

Et quand Heero Yuy ne voulait vraiment pas vous laisser passer…

Vous ne passiez pas.

**T**

**T**

**Tsuzuku 2/3**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Lysa !<p>

La suite et fin bientôt (je ne mais plus de date, je les respecte relativement en général mais là je n'ai pas bcp de temps -hmm taf... -)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *fatiguée*


	3. Thé Haine Thé

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Tss tss je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D).Ah oui, ce n'est pas un UA.  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Restrictions budgétaires. Preventers... à terre ! (et atterrés :p)  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Lysa ! Parce que tu es juste extraordinaire et que tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien (et non pour ceux qui lisent, ce n'est pas classé X :p) Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Un peu de rigolade qui fait réfléchir un tout tit peu :) et gros bisous.**

**Un poutou en plus : pour Fredka, L'Ensorceleuse, Mifibou, Naughty Luce, NauSS (hey choupie ! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé) et ma Lunanamoi ^^  
><strong>

Escritouillée en sirotant mon thé vert. C'est fini !

Blague à part je suis perfectionniste dans ma nawakerie. J'aime bien quand c'est équilibré, et tout mettre maintenant aurait pu être indigeste alors j'ai allégé la chose. Désolée pour l'attente !

* * *

><p><strong>Thé Toi<strong>

**T  
><strong>

**3/3 **Thé-Haine-Thé****

**T  
><strong>

**QG de Sank des Preventers, 18 juin AC 205, aux environs de 15h00  
><strong>

**T**

Quand Heero Yuy ne voulait vraiment pas vous laisser passer…

Vous ne passiez pas.

Apparemment Maxwell le comprenait aussi.

A son regard moins « j'en ai rien à carrer de ce que tu penses »…

A sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté telle une tourterelle apathique…

Au pli moins ironique de ses lèvres entrouvertes…

A sa main décidée sur son épaule – qui n'avait rien à faire là, mais à quel moment.. ? - Heero voyait…

Et merde. Il voyait qu'il allait essayer de négocier.

Il allait essayer de la jouer cool plutôt que volcanique.

S'il devait obtenir quoi que ce soit de Yuy ce ne serait ni à l'usure, ni avec les cris. C'était pour cela que Heero voulait le clash.

Pour mieux clore la conversation.

Sauf que ça ne prenait pas.

**T**

- Je peux pas être productif si je suis desséché. T'imagines une plante sans eau ?

**T**

Dégager la main, vite. Maxwell était en train...

d'essayer de le secouer comme un prunier ?

**T**

- Fais comme le cactus. Stocke.

- Je vais te cactusser le fio… enfin, euh…

- Chassez le naturel…

- Hein ?

- Avale ta salive.

- … T'es chiant depuis que t'as arrêté de fumer, toi !

**T**

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain-là.

Pas que le sujet soit sensible.

Ni le sujet, ni lui d'ailleurs.

Rien à foutre.

Effectuer son travail dans de bonnes conditions c'était être professionnel.

Non.

Effectuer son travail dans la mesure du possible devenait exceptionnel.

Si Maxwell n'y mettait pas du sien ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir – ou plutôt _il_ n'all_ait_ pas s'en sortir.

Gérer Maxwell et ses envies…

Gérer son envie d'en mettre une à Maxwell

Avoir envie de lui en mettre une était normal, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son sevrage.

Objectivement il était difficile à ignorer.

Non, il n'était ni plus chiant, ni chiant. Personne ne le lui avait fait remarquer.

Bon, personne n'aurait forcément osé mais c'est le principe.

Qui ne dit mot consent. Qui parle trop en subira les conséquences.

Maxwell était de mauvaise foi de toute façon.

Non mais il le trouvait chiant ? Qui se fout de qui ?

Ne pas répondre, donc. Utiliser son arme de destruction massive.

Celle de Heero Yuy ? Le haussement de sourcil.

Ça avait le don de faire sortir Maxwell de ses gonds.

**T**

- …

- Putain j'y suis pour rien si la bouilloire est derrière toi et qu'on n'a pas le droit de changer de place parce que c'est un manque de discipline !

- La vie est une lutte de tous les instants.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule. Te rappelle que la plupart du temps tu m'ignores ou tu m'envoies chier quand je te demande de me passer l'eau ou simplement d'appuyer sur le bouton...

**T**

Bingo.

Les décibels montent…

Et Yuy sourit.

**T**

- Quand tu ne m'éjectes pas de ma place alors que je travaille.

- … Ou de la remplir.

- C'est pas à moi de le faire, Maxwell.

- Justement. J'y suis pour rien si on est rackettés en prise et que la seule de libre pour la bouilloire elle soit derrière toi.

**T**

Et les décibels augmentaient encore et encore…

Et la nuque façon tourterelle apathique avait envie de se redresser, mais restait sage, sage.

Et la bouche rieuse avait envie de redevenir audacieuse mais elle biaisait, biaisait.

Et le regard violet avait envie de s'étrécir, de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

Mais il restait légèrement agrandi, espiègle. C'était un regard d'adolescent négociant un scooter avec un adulte.

Il abattait ses cartes avec finesse.

Chasser le naturel il revient par les mots.

Abattre, oui. Un assassin ne se mettait jamais sur pause.

Les mots étaient des armes. La bouche de Maxwell était son arme de destruction massive.

Mais Heero était un sniper.

**T**

- Achète-toi une bouilloire de voyage.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le droit d'amener des choses extérieures ici. La bouilloire je l'utilise parce qu'elle a 2000 ans comme ce putain d'immeuble. Le thé, le sucre et les pignons je les utilise parce qu'ils ont le même âge !

**T**

Ah, Maxwell n'a pas tort…

Yuy croise les bras plus fort.

Et monte d'un niveau. Haussa le sourcil plus haut.

**T**

- … Et c'est moi qu'on appelle OGM? Et depuis quand tu respectes le protocole.

- Depuis que le salaire paye mon loyer. Euh, attends, t'as dit mort au protocole, là ? C'est vrai, j'oublie que t'es pas Wu Fei… et c'est dommage d'ailleurs, il est plus facile…

- …

- … à faire chier. Donc t'es flexible ! Vu que t'es pas content on switche de place, on dit que ça vient de toi puisque t'es si rebelle. Tu cigognes Réléna pour te faire pardonner, et roule !

**T**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion.

Et irrémédiablement la réponse était la même.

**T**

- Hmm… Non.

- Comment ça, non ? Je croyais que t'en avais marre des va et vient dans le dos ?

- Je suis bien là.

- Ben faudrait savoir !

- Je sais.

- Voilà ! Vendu ! Je fais des efforts et tu penses qu'à ton fric !

**T**

Maxwell cligne des yeux.

Deux fois.

Essaie de ne pas rire, la colère faisait dire n'importe quoi dans un moment de vérité.

La vérité faisait dire n'importe quoi même si chaque mot était juste.

Le ton de Duo était très petite femme d'intérieur alors que rien à voir.

Et au moment où les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, il l'avait compris.

Ah parler sans réfléchir…

Et les mots avaient été attrapés par des oreilles affûtées, par un cerveau habitué aux tangentes.

Le problème avec le rire c'est qu'il désamorce les bombes et avait tendance à détruire les arguments les plus sérieux.

Comme un fou rire quand on fait l'amour. Difficile de redémarrer même si on rit à deux.

Tout à refaire.

Et Heero Yuy savait faire feu de tout bois.

Il tenait un cesser-le-feu.

Le principe d'une arme de destruction massive étant de détruire massivement…

Mais rien n'empêchait cette arme d'être retournée contre soi.

Rebondir, donc.

**T**

- Euh, _Chérie_… si on ne pensait pas au fric l'immeuble aurait été rasé et on aurait un vrai gouvernement fantôme.

**T**

Maxwell cligne des yeux. Une fois.

Yuy hausse un sourcil et étire son rictus.

Maxwell secoue la tête, se sort de la transe antarctique, casse le trampoline.

**T**

- Ha. Ha. Ha. En attendant j'te propose et tu veux jamais !

**T**

Ou pas.

Attention à ce que tu dis, Maxwell…

Tu n'as pas proposé…

**T**

- Si tu m'avais proposé d'arrêter le thé, je t'aurais dit « hn » de suite.

- …

- Et pour ce qui est de switcher… si je bouge je ne pourrais pas recharger mon ordinateur. Et les rallonges c'est hors budget.

**T**

Et toc.

15-0.

Thé-nis.

**T**

- Ouais. T'es le champion olympique des conversations qui ne mènent nulle part.

- Look who's talking.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'on peut pas changer la situation. On y peut rien, quoi. Donc je peux boire mon thé pour décompresser et être opérationnel.

**T**

Maxwell aurait dû être marchand de tapis.

Il était temps de ressortir le haussement de sourcil made in Yuy.

Plus haut le sourcil.

Plus perçant le regard.

Plus serrés les bras, sur la poitrine.

Détacher chaque mot.

**T**

- Tu. Es. Opérationnel. Avec. Ou. Sans. Thé.

- Mais je peux l'être plus.

- Oui, sans thé.

- Tu viens de dire que j'étais opérationnel avec ou sans. Accorde tes chakras, darling.

**T**

15 a.

**T**

- Tu es efficace mais ton efficacité n'est pas optimale. Tu restes opérationnel mais tu l'es moins.

- Je fais mon boulot pareil !

- Si c'est pareil, ça change quoi que tu en prennes ou non ?

- … Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Yuy !

**T**

30-15.

**T**

- Non. Tu bois, tu bosses, tu pisses. Tu bois, tu bosses, tu pisses. Tu bois, tu bosses, tu pisses. Tu as de la chance qu'on ne pointe pas nos sorties naturelles. Ton efficacité serait multipliée si tu perdais moins de temps en conjectures.

- Putain t'as que ça à foutre ?

**T**

30 a.

**T**

- Je te retourne le compliment, Maxwell.

**T**

40-30.

**T**

- Je bosse !

- Moi aussi.

- Je te savais pas concierge, 'Ro. On en apprend tous les jours.

- Pas concierge. Observateur.

- J'ai quand même le droit d'aller pisser, non ? Tu veux pas me rationner le gland, aussi ?

**T**

40 a.

**T**

- Ta vessie, c'est les chutes du Niagara.

**T**

40 a avantage Yuy.

**T**

- Le thé c'est diar… diré… diuré… bref ça fait pisser, quoi.

- Hn.

- Tu es le plus sexy des dames Pipi. Te donnerais une pièce next time.

**T**

40 a avantage perdu. Oops.

**T**

- Bref… si t'étais pas si obnubilé par mes allées et venues, t'admettrais que le thé me booste et si ça booste, ça me fait logiquement travailler plus, tout ça… sans thé ça le fait un peu moins, je resterais performant mais moins, donc si je fais une bonne baisse je plombe les stats même si toi tu les éclates.

**T**

40 a avantage Maxwell.

**T**

- …

- C'est comme dans les relais, on est 4 à courir mais si le bâton tombe, y a plus de course et les autres peuvent plus courir même s'ils sont bons. C'est injuste comme ça.

**T**

Ah les exemples à la... _made in_ Maxwell.

Arme de destruction massive vs arme de destruction massive.

Yeux contre bouche.

Joli.

Où comment se faire balader.

Comment amener Heero Yuy là où Duo Maxwell l'avait toujours voulu.

Si « on n'y peut rien » pourquoi en discuter ?

Si mes stats peuvent être meilleures, pourquoi me contrecarrer ?

Sois raisonnable, fais comme je pense.

Fais ce que je dis pour notre bien même si ça t'emmerde.

C'est dans notre intérêt commun.

Ça aurait même pu marcher.

**T**

- Et je décompresse comment moi du stress que tu me mets ?

- Ben bois du thé ?

- ?

- Ah merde, tu détestes… recommence à fumer ?

**T**

Sois raisonnable, fais comme je pense.

Parfaitement logique.

Parfaitement politique.

Brillant.

**T**

- Et aller dehors ?

- Prends du narguilé ! On n'a pas le droit aux clopes mais le narguilé c'est pas dans le règlement. Y a écrit nulle part qu'on peut pas utiliser du narguilé dans nos bureaux. Et ouais, pas con !

- …

- En plus tu peux l'aromatiser. Si tu mets de la menthe ça fera presque comme moi.

**T**

Sois raisonnable, faisons comme je dis.

Tu vois, y a des solutions !

Maxwell était redoutable.

Il faisait de grands gestes avec les bras, s'animait beaucoup.

**T**

- On ne peut rien amener d'accessoire de l'extérieur, Maxwell.

- Bah jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'avais le droit de fumer même s'ils faisaient tout pour que tu le fasses pas donc t'as le droit d'amener du tabac.

- Hn.

- On fait tout dans le respect du règlement, tu vas voir c'est tout simple. On peut customiser la bouilloire ! Avec elle plus des trucs déjà cassés, on peut se créer un narguilé du pauvre ! Vive le recyclage ! C'est écolo, récréatif et ça aide à bosser ! On a pas le droit de détruire mais y a pas écrit qu'on pouvait pas construire ?

- Mais…

- Un peu de tabac, un peu de menthe d'ici, t'en mourras pas, regarde-moi, je pète la forme !, un peu d'huile de coude et roule.

**T**

La main de Maxwell se pose à nouveau sur son épaule, confiante.

Trop confiante.

La main vole pour la seconde fois, mais ne semble pas s'en offusquer.

A la logique Maxwell on oppose la logique Yuy.

**T**

- Si la bouilloire pouvait être déplacée j'aurais pris en considération ton point de vue. Mais elle ne peut l'être. Transformer notre bureau en chicha club peut empiéter sur notre productivité.

- On faisait ça dans le désert avec Quatre et ça nous a jamais empêché de bosser !

**T**

Lisser les plis sur les épaules, l'une après l'autre, de la paume de la main, d'un geste sec.

Gauche.

Droite.

Lisser les pans de la chemise sur ses pectoraux.

Passer la main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

40 a avantage perdu.

**T**

- Il faut essayer pour savoir, Maxwell. Et essayer, c'est perdre du temps. De plus, optimiser l'utilisation de la bouilloire ne changera pas le fait que tu doives me déranger pour l'utiliser.

**T**

Faire pivoter la tête, à gauche.

Débloquer la nuque.

Pivoter la tête à droite.

Débloquer la nuque.

Se redresser.

40 a avantage Yuy.

**T**

- Mais avec du tabac tu seras plus détendu donc tu le sentiras moins passer ?

- Je te sentirais toujours. Ne remets pas en question mon comportement, mais le tien. Ne réveille pas mon addiction pour renforcer et masquer la tienne. Raisonne-toi, comme l'agriculture.

- ...

- N'oublie pas que nous faisons de la guerre écolo, Maxwell. N'oublie jamais le contribuable dans tes plaisirs solitaires.

**T**

Tendre les bras droit devant soi.

Croiser les doigts et les faire claquer.

S'étirer.

Lever les bras.

S'étirer.

Faire claquer les épaules.

Dénouer les doigts.

**T**

- Je suis raisonnable ! C'est toi qui…

- …

**T**

Faire pivoter la chaise pour se remettre face à son plan de travail.

Signifier sans violence que les dents resteraient à leur place, merci.

Signifier sans un mot que le temps de parole était écoulé, qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas de négociation possible.

Signifier physiquement que la conversation était terminée.

Recommencer à taper.

Avantage confirmé.

Point taken.

Jeu, set et match.

Yuy semble avoir gagné cette parti de thé-nis.

Même si ça va finir en squash.

**T**

- Oh, je te parle !

- On avait fini, Maxwell.

**T**

Solide comme un roc.

Droit dans ses boots.

Rigueur militairoriste Yuyesque.

Mais les roues de la chaise empêchaient toute résolution de se tenir pourvu qu'on soit rapide.

Et Maxwell l'était.

En un dixième de seconde la main était de nouveau sur l'épaule de Yuy…

Et hop, de nouveau face à face.

**T**

- Says who?

**T**

Droit dans ses boots ne signifiait pas en appui, on plantait rarement ses chaussures sur le sol quand on était assis.

On se contentait de les poser.

Grave erreur.

Grave erreur que d'avoir fixé un écran même quand on avait son ennemi en périphérie, même s'il n'était pas dans son dos.

**T**

- Says Heero Yuy.

**T**

La main sur l'épaule ne voulait pas être ôtée, se foutait de recréer un faux-pli.

Le regard était hypnotique, le sourire, heeronique.

Celui qu'il donnait à Yuy quand il lui opposait une fin de non recevoir.

Un sarcasme sensuel aux confins du foutage de gueule.

La tête était redressée, la tourterelle lui chierait sur la tête.

La tourterelle ne souffrait pas être ignorée.

Le pseudo regard trêve, trêve de plaisanterie.

Le regard pseudo biche revient en mode full bitch.

Maxwell range définitivement la négociation dans un tiroir.

La main s'enfonce sur l'épaule.

**T**

- Toi t'as trop regardé les films de tes ancêtres. J'en ai rien à foutre que quand J t'a monté il a inclus une fonction fer à repasser et si tu craques de partout je connais un super ostéo. Aieuh !

**T**

Duo Maxwell, dans toute cette démonstration d'hormones, de testostérones et de choses vraiment connes avait légèrement oublié un petit détail.

Les êtres humains, en général, avaient deux mains.

Passé l'effet de surprise Heero Yuy hausse un sourcil avant de se servir de sa main surprise pour les enrouler autour d'un poignet fort.

La main de Maxwell ne bouge pas d'un iota.

Mais la sueur froide glisse de son front.

Bataille de regard qui tue à défaut de cri qui tue mais avec le sourire.

**T**

- Et toi tu t'es cru insensible à la douleur.

**T**

Mais la main reste en place.

Enfin, les deux mains restent en place.

Plutôt, les trois mains.

Il en restait une de libre, même si Maxwell avait un peu trop mal pour s'en rendre compte sur le moment.

Immobilisé par la douleur.

Pas immobilisé tout court !

**T**

- Lâche-moi.

- Sérieusement, Maxwell… tu ferais quoi si je passais mon temps à aller et venir dans ton dos ?

- Ben je ferais pas la planche.

- Nanni ?

- Je veux dire… je me déplacerais, quoi. Comme tu le faisais 5/10.

- Oh. Dans ce cas on va se mettre… en situation.

**T**

Maxwell écarquille les yeux.

Yuy desserre sa prise mais garde le poignet dans sa main et se lève.

Puis il chasse la chaise d'un coup de hanche, lâche temporairement Maxwell pour le retourner contre la table.

**T**

- Ca se passe pas tout à fait comme ça…

- C'est comme ça que je le ressens. Pose les mains sur le clavier.

**T**

Puis il passe derrière lui et pose les mains sur les hanches de Duo, lequel a un sursaut avant de prendre appui sur la table.

La bouche de Yuy murmure à son oreille.

**T**

- Tape quelque chose.

- Me tente pas.

- Ouvre un éditeur de texte. Pose tes doigts sur le clavier et tape quelque chose.

- …

**T**

Maxwell avait du mal à lâcher la table.

Il était tendu.

Les mains de Yuy allaient et venaient sur une trajectoire de 10 centimètres le long de ses flancs.

Avec une symétrie de douceur inhumaine, une synchronisation automatique sensuelle.

La rigueur pouvait être insoutenable de douceur.

On qualifiait Heero Yuy de robot, mais les robots n'avaient pas de souffle.

Maxwell se découvrait masochiste alors que la peau de sa nuque était caressée par le vent.

**T**

- Si tu ne peux pas le faire, je vais le faire à ta place.

- …

**T**

Dont acte.

Une main quitte le flanc droit de Maxwell.

Un doigt expert tape une commande un logo crève l'écran, suivi d'une page blanche.

T

- Maintenant, tape.

- …

T

Les doigts sur le clavier se placent sur la main droite de Maxwell, pour la décramponner.

Ils y arrivent difficilement, ce qui semble sortir le propriétaire de sa torpeur.

La main droite est déposée à un cheveu du clavier.

T

- Tape, Duo.

- Je peux pas…

- Hmm ? C'est dur, hein ?

T

La main de Yuy reprend alors place sur le flanc, profite pour tirer la chemise pour mieux toucher la peau.

Ce n'était pas du jeu.

Mais c'était ses règles à lui.

T

- C'est dégueulasse ! C'est pas ce que je fais !

- Mais c'est comme ça que je le vis. Tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jour. Ton odeur, ta chaleur. Ta présence. Tes mots dans mon dos.

- …

**T**

Ventre contre reins.

Mains qui glissent sur le ventre.

Voix qui coule dans l'oreille.

**T**

- Mot pour mot. « Heero allume… la bouilloire… »

- …

- « Heero chauffe-moi l'eau, steup… »

- …

- « Hmm c'est trop bon… t'es sûr que t'en veux pas ? »

- …

**T**

Maxwell retient sa voix.

**T**

- Tape, Duo…

- C'est bon…

- Hmm ?

- J'arrête de passer dans ton dos et je comprends que ça te saoule. Pardon.

**T**

C'était sincère.

Et en même temps… c'était un peu frustrant.

**T**

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de m'allumer à aucun moment ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour t'allumer il faut déjà le vouloir !

- … Et tous tes sous-entendus…

- Tout est sous-entendu quand on est intéressé. C'est flatteur pour mon petit cul c'est sûr !

- ...

- Le prend pas mal, hein, mais jusqu'à il y a 2 minutes t'étais l'arbre qui me cachait la forêt de thé. Tu réfléchis pas avec tes deux super neurones ?

- Pas assez irriguées pour mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je savais que t'étais un grand malade mais là c'est du grand art. Tu kiffes les mecs relous, toi ?

- Je kiffe les mecs chiants quand ils sont sexe. Pourquoi ça t'étonne. Je suis ptet monté à l'envers mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut… tu devrais le sentir.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas ton intelligence qui pointe, là. On va dire que c'est les manifs.

**T**

Les mains de Heero mettent la pression.

Elles défont un à un les boutons-pressions.

La chemise s'ouvre et un corps se cambre.

L'autre suit le mouvement pour mieux s'emboiter.

La natte glisse sur l'épaule droite.

La main près du clavier ne tapera jamais rien.

**T**

- Parlant de pointer…

- Hmm ? Tu vas vite en besogne.

- Mais non, mais non. Et tu ne dis pas non…

- Pourquoi je dirais non si j'ai envie aussi ?

- Parfait. Les toilettes…

**T**

Maxwell se raidit.

Dans le mauvais sens.

Yuy laisse son souffle caresser sa nuque.

Dans le bon sens.

**T**

- Tu t'es cru dans un film ou quoi ?

- Non, baka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens me parler de toilettes ? Tu casses le moment, là !

**T**

La voix de Yuy se fait factuelle.

Ses gestes se font sexuels.

C'était dur de savoir où donner de la tête.

**T**

- Les toilettes et la cigarette sont les seules « activités » qui échappent à la pointeuse. Et comme tu ne fumes pas… peut-être avais-tu besoin de cette opportunité pour sortir poser tes bombes furtives ? Brillant…

- Attends. Tu te sers de la tension sexuelle entre nous pour me faire parler ou t'as vraiment envie ?

**T**

Yuy avait toujours été honnête avec Maxwell.

Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter.

Surtout si près du but.

**T**

- Une pierre, deux coups.

- Une pierre dans le calbut' et un nœud pap'au bout surtout.

- Je peux pas simuler ce que j'ai dans le pantalon.

- Non. Par contre tu simules bien la connerie. Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai besoin de 8x5 minutes pour poser une bombe ?

- Non. Mais 8x5 minutes pour poser 10 bombes à des endroits stratégiques…

- C'est un éboulement, 'Ro…

**T**

Ah ouais…

De toutes les croyances farfelues.

**T**

- C'est du travail de pro. C'est la conséquence, non la cause. C'est de la diversion pour passer pour l'éternel baka qui travaille dur et aime attirer l'attention parce qu'il s'ennuie. Tu passes pour un con parce que ça t'arrange, c'est ta couverture.

- …

- Mais quand on te côtoie, quand on te connaît… on le sait. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, Duo. Tu n'as pas sincèrement cherché à me séduire, bien que le dommage collatéral soit agréable. Si ce n'est pas ça alors c'est autre chose.

- La soif, peut-être ? Pourquoi je chercherais encore à boire du thé s'il n'y a plus rien à exploser ?

**T**

Ne pas se laisser détourner même quand le corps ondule.

Ne pas se laisser détourner même quand les mains s'affolent.

Même quand la voix s'étiole.

**T**

- Pour parfaire ta couverture. Pour parfaire mon discours officiel s'il y a enquête interne. « Duo Maxwell est sorti souvent dans le cadre de son contrat. La pointeuse peut en témoigner »

- … C'est tiré par les cheveux et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Tu bois beaucoup, tu élimines. Enquête ridicule, inutile et insultante. Mauvaise publicité si ébruité. Affaire classée. Un témoin qui n'a rien vu mais dont la parole n'est pas à remettre en question. Un témoin qui n'a rien vu mais qui peut témoigner. Ce n'est pas stupide, Duo, c'est du génie pur.

- … Si tu le dis…

- De plus nous étions ensemble quand il y a eu le pseudo éboulement. Nous sommes l'alibi de l'autre. Un plan digne de Quatre.

**T**

Enoncé logique, théorie…

**T**

- Si c'est digne de lui, pourquoi ce serait pas lui ? Ou Tro ? Ou même toi vu que Wu n'est pas là ? On a tous intérêt à faire quelque chose, pourquoi si déterminé à m'accuser ? T'as juste pas envie de te taper un con, c'est pour ça que tu me donnes un esprit que j'ai ptet pas ?

**T**

Théorie foireuse ?

**T**

- Je n'ai que des présomptions. Je ne t'accuse pas. Je subodore.

- Hein ? Je schnouffe des bras ?

**T**

Yuy secoue la tête et sourit malgré lui.

Un vrai sourire.

Il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui.

Quoique.

**T**

- Tourne-toi, baka.

- Hmm ?

- Je veux te sentir…

- Oh… tu veux voir si je sens la poudre, hein ? Décolle-toi de mon dos si tu veux que j'y arrive.

**T**

Dont acte.

Yuy pouffe comme un enfant.

Mais il est un adulte.

Il veut un adulte.

Il aura cet adulte.

La frustration s'en va quand on arrête d'aller dans le mur.

Quand les tensions accessoires s'estompent pour qu'une seule compte.

Maxwell se retourne.

Les yeux sont d'un violet violent, presque noir, un brin espiègle.

La plaque militaire ne brille pas.

Le rictus est hypnotique.

La chemise glisse sur les épaules.

Les yeux de Yuy s'assombrissent.

Le sourire de Maxwell devient électrique.

**T**

- Je veux surtout la faire parler. Je veux que ça explose. Je vais allumer la mèche.

- C'est déjà fait, 'Ro…

- Gare aux feux d'artifices.

**T**

Oh oui ça sentait la poudre et le souffre.

La bouche, au goût de thé bien trop sucré est happée.

Les corps sont déplacés pour avoir plus d'espace.

Le lieu n'avait rien d'une merveille mais un feu d'artifice était beau n'importe où.

Même contre une porte.

Dès lors que la principale est ouverte.

**T**

- Heero… t'étais si déterminé à bosser, pourquoi on bosse… pas…

**T**

Les dents de Heero sont sur le lobe de l'oreille de Duo quand il répond.

**T**

- Cas de force majeure.

**T**

Un sourire et des yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites.

**T**

- Ah, tes bes…oins…

- _Nos_ besoins. Toi, tu as eu le thé. Je t'ai, toi. Je prends ma pause en une fois. On partira plus tard et tu pointeras. Encore et encore…

**T**

La chemise de Heero pointera au chômage.

Duo venait d'en arracher tous les boutons.

Pas grave. Always prepared Yuy en avait une de rechange.

**T**

- …

- Et si tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire des va et vient dans mon dos pour rien, Duo…

- …

- Tu l'as rêvé en Full HD.

* * *

><p><strong>Une heure plus tard… (ils n'avaient pas droit à plus)<strong>

**T**

Comme toutes les premières fois nées d'un désir impérieux…

C'était un peu raté.

Enfin, pas raté, pas mal. La prochaine fois serait mieux mais le meilleur souvenir sera la première fois pour eux.

Parce qu'ils avaient gardé leurs boots et leurs chaussettes.

Parce que c'était trop fort.

Parce que c'était trop court.

Parce que c'était trop drôle, aussi.

Parce que très complices.

A la fois objectivement raté mais trop bon.

A refaire définitivement. Dans de meilleures conditions !

C'était un peu raté mais pour eux c'était torride.

Ils avaient fini pantalon aux chevilles contre une porte.

Ils avaient fait leur fête aux consoles perpendiculaires.

Duo avait des bleus aux fesses.

Heero, des griffures.

Heero avait respiré chaque centimètre de peau de Duo.

Duo avait goûté tout ce qui était à sa portée, à s'en rendre ivre.

Ils en voulaient encore.

Et là ils sont au pied de la porte, sur leurs chemises.

Heero assis et Duo allongé sur ses cuisses.

C'était le seul endroit où l'un et l'autre pouvaient être côte à côte, chaleur contre chaleur.

Après un corps à corps rien n'était plus impersonnel qu'une chaise.

**T**

- On l'a fait dans une cuisine pourrie. C'est lamentable.

- Hn. Pour une fois j'aurais plaisir à venir…

- Oh, écrase…

- … bosser ici.

**T**

Une main qui caressait de longs cheveux dénoués.

Un visage aussi satisfait que dépité.

**T**

- Parlant de bosser… on ferait mieux de s'y remettre…

- Hn.

**T**

Pas convaincu ce « hn »

Maxwell se redresse.

Il est temps de s'y remettre, oui.

**T**

- Plus vite on s'y remettra, plus vite on remettra ça.

- Hnn.

**T**

Un baiser sur le nez.

Heero ne bouge pas.

**T**

- Je rallume nos ordis.

- Hn. Je nous fais un thé.

- Ah tu vois ! That's my man.

- Indeed. On n'a juste pas d'alcool. On fait avec.

**T**

Maxwell se met debout et récupère sa chemise.

Heero suit et attrape ses lèvres.

Une langue trop bien pendue était prisonnière consentante.

Un baiser mangé, une claque sur une fesse qu'il s'était approprié puis Heero redevient Yuy.

Maxwell lui rend la claque avant qu'ils ne remontent leurs pantalons.

Maxwell va dans le placard de Yuy pour prendre un t-shirt d'entraînement.

Ensemble ils créent une nouvelle routine. Ça leur paraît naturel.

Dire qu'au début travailler ensemble revêtait du calvaire…

What a difference a day makes?

La bouilloire chauffe, les ordis ne sont plus en veille.

Une messagerie interne se manifeste.

Maxwell hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Hey on a un message de Tro'.

- Hn ? Mon ordinateur bug pour la énième fois.

- Ah mais la vie continue, babe. C'est pas parce qu'on y a droit que le papa noël a résolu non problèmes ! Le mien me fout la paix, profitons-en…. YEAH !

- Hn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Quoi ?

- Quat' a craqué ! Ce rat, je l'aime ! Fais du rab de thé avec rab de sucre !

- Non mais même avec du sucre, c'est dégueulasse ce truc.

**T**

Maxwell renifle.

**T**

- Heero t'as aucun goût.

**T**

Yuy sourit et le fixe intensément.

**T**

- Je préfère avoir une bonne vue. Et sinon pour le narguilé ?

**T**

Ils se remettent au travail entre deux gorgées infâmes pour l'un, magique pour l'autre.

**T**

Quatre Winner était devenu le rat le plus cool du monde quand il avait menacé de racheter un à un les Preventers pour créer sa milice et déclencher une guerre nucléaire parce que « ce n'était plus possible »

Le facteur « ne plus pouvoir travailler dans des conditions optimales avec l'agent Barton à cause de vos conneries » avait été déterminant.

Curieusement ils avaient tous, dans les 10 jours recouvré un QG neuf et écologique, parce qu'être écolo c'était important et que les contribuables avaient trouvé cette opération « aussi salutaire que généreuse »…

* * *

><p><strong>2 semaines plus tard, en direct de Néo Matignon<strong>

**T**

- On prend les mêmes et on recommence…

- Duo…

**- « Libérez les locaux, ne glandez pas sur not' dos ! »**

**- « Ouais, libérez les locaux bande de fumiers ! »**

**- « Ah ça reproche à leurs soldats, à ceux qui suent pour nous, de se la couler douce mais ça vit dans des palaces !**

- C'est fou l'opinion publique quand même.

- 'Ro, ta gueule, te fait pas remarquer espèce de vendu du système.

**- « Libérez les locaux, ne glandez pas sur not' dos ! »**

- Oui aux gnons pour reprendre l'pognon, oui aux gnons, pour reprendre l'pognon, oui aux…

- Duo… tu peux les encourager plus discrètement ?

- 'Ro on est censé les surveiller et on peut difficilement être discrets si on fait le fine bouche à une manif'.

**- « Euh ils font quoi, là ? On dirait qu'ils évacuent la nouvelle chambre des ministres. »**

**- « Vous entendez pas la sirène ? Y a une alerte à la bombe ! »**

- Duo…

- Pourquoi ce serait encore moi ? Pour la énième fois, je suis pas le seul à savoir manipuler des explosifs ! Et c'est une alerte jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ptet…

**T**

Enorme explosion.

Yuy lève les yeux au ciel.

**T**

- …

- Et puis y a pas de morts – enfin pour l'instant – c'est chouette, hein ! Mais malheureusement, je fais rarement boom dans le propre.

- …

- Ils en font une gueule ces vieux chameaux… de quoi ils se plaignent ? Ils feront un tout petit déménagement pour redorer leur blason. Je leur souhaite d'avoir une belle image.

- Tu es diabolique.

**T**

Le sourire se fit mutin.

Avec un soupçon de plus.

**T**

- C'est la politique, chouchou. Ils ont quoi déjà « une superbe bâtisse classée monument historique » à leur disposition… qui sera restaurée entièrement avec leurs deniers. Pacte de non endettement, tout ça, à l'initiative de Quat'…

- …

- et avec la reconstruction – parce que je suis sûr qu'ils sont soulagés que ce _patrimoine_ tienne encore debout malgré les euh éboulements…, y a suffisamment de travail pour enrayer une bonne partie du chômage…

- …

- et si les travaux durent aussi longtemps que pour la construction de la Chapelle Sixtine…

- Hn. Autant dire que les employés auront le temps de mourir avant d'en voir la fin…

- Enfin 'Ro, c'est juste un CDI ! Tout le monde est content, c'est super !

**T**

**T**

Et pour la petite histoire…

* * *

><p><strong>Immeuble WinWarEco Preventer (appelé WoW – World of Winner par les intimes :D)<strong>

**Bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell, même jour **

**T**

Un bureau écolo high-tech, derrière lequel le lieutenant-colonel se trouve.

Un fauteuil de cuir végétal, un bureau de bois noble suffisamment grand pour y mettre le principal : un ordinateur, son portable, ses téléphones, son thé. Et ses pieds. Un long canapé d'angle sur lequel il pouvait se détendre.

Une plante verte.

Le téléphone sonne.

Il décroche à la première sonnerie.

**T**

- Maxwell ?

- Bonjour _Duo_, c'est Réléna.

**T**

Une voix racée.

**T**

- Bonjour princesse ! L'enquête préliminaire n'a rien donné pour le moment. Nous en saurons plus quand l'équipe de Heero aura fini les prélèvements – si toutefois on arrive à trouver quelque chose parce qu'il ne reste plus rien de Neo Matignon.

- Des siècles et des siècles d'art disparu… quelle tragédie…

- T'aurais préféré toi et pas l'art ?

- Tu as raison, Duo, il faut relativiser.

- Ouais parce que si tu veux des témoignages du temps t'as qu'a attendre tes rides. A part ça, comment va ?

**T**

Un sourire satisfait.

**T**

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est débarrassée de la concurrence, qui a atomisé les sages et qui en est ressortie grandie pour avoir soutenu « le bras armé et protecteur du peuple ». Et toi ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a récupéré un lieu de travail parfait avec une augmentation et un mec canon en prime. Sans oublier plein de bon thé et un bureau à moi que je partage quand je veux. Ça entretient la flamme.

- Ca s'appelle le jackpot.

- Yeah baby.

**T**

Un petit silence.

Le temps de se préparer un petit thé ?

**T**

- Merci infiniment d'avoir attiré l'attention de Heero sur toi. Je sais que tu tiens à la vérité et je suis sincèrement désolée que tu aies eu à mentir.

**T**

Quel beau discours…

A quoi jouait-elle ?

A se dédouaner par téléphone ?

**T**

- Je n'ai jamais menti, princesse. J'ai créé les bombes. Tu les as déposées. Du travail d'équipe.

- Du travail de pro.

**T**

Hm…

**T**

- Je t'adore Rel et je t'ai filé un coup de main avec plaisir…

- Dans nos intérêts communs.

- Mais avec plaisir quand même. Remets-nous un vent « indépendant de ta volonté » comme tu as su si bien le faire et tu te mangeras un tsunami. C'est pas parce que je pardonne que j'oublie, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Okay, sweetie ?

**T**

Une salive avalée trop doucement pour que ce soit naturel.

Le naturel aurait été bruyant mais plus digne car plus franc.

C'était une déglutition politique.

**T**

- J'ai bien compris le message, Duo.

- Dans ton propre intérêt Madame La Présidente du conseil… ne nous tourne plus jamais le dos.

- Bien, lieutenant-colonel.

- Good.

T

Et le sourire affable revient.

Les souffles ne se retiennent plus.

La voix redevient douce, enjôleuse.

Amicale.

**T**

- …

- …

- Sinon sérieusement, c'est toi qui a mis la bombe à Néo Matignon. Pas la peine d'envoyer Heero chercher pour rien.

- … Parce que c'était pas toi avec un fournisseur barbare-marché noir ?

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Lysa !<p>

Alors ? Qui a mis les autres bombes d'après vous ? Moi je saiiis :D

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *mais en pont (travaillé :D)*


End file.
